Sensitive (Oh My Girl BinniexMimi)
by Hyacinth Faye Panganiban
Summary: Mimi Kim and Binnie Bae are half sisters but have not met each other but when they meet each other Binnie Will stay living with sister and try getting along. But suddenly when the first day they get together things get really sensitive and at the end everything gets warm and they understand each others feelings.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Grassland

Mimi's POV

It was a windy night it was so cold. While I was in front of the house I sat down. Our house was far from the cities and was build in a province in Grassland.

The Grassland was full of green in sight and also flowers. I also loved sitting infront of the house at night thinking deeply.

"Mimi hey want a blanket" YooA said. "Oh YooA you startled me, Well I really need one it's really cold out here" YooA gave me the blanket. The blanket was large so we shared "It's also Summer and It's hot on day and Cold on night" She said.

YooA was a friend that I had since I was in grade school she will stay in the house tonight and sleep in. "Hey what are you thinking again?" "Well nothing" "Hey you can tell me anything I'm your friend" "Well I was just thinking about what mom said earlier that I had a sister from another man" "Well aren't you happy that you have a sister finally!" "Well a little bit but what if I'm not alot like her" I also yawned "Well you will know if you'll meet her" "Well mom said we will meet and she also said she is in a rich family and lives in a city not like me" "Well thats good you'll meet each other""Well I think we are not much alike but I'll still try to be friendly with her" "Thats it! well let's go to bed you really look like you need a sleep" "Well I'll follow you get inside" "Ok but hope you and your sister get along when you meet!"

"Thanks YooA" YooA got inside.

I stayed a little bit staring on the grassland and thinking deeply about my sister. I stood up and said bye to the lovely grassland. I really love living in the province instead of cities.

Good Night...

Thank you for Reading Chap 1 hope you still read Chap 2!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 I'm sensitive

Binnie's POV

I waked up early today and suddenly a cheering Jiho was jumping on my bed "Wake Up! Wake Up! Binnie!! Woohoo!!" "Jiho stop it!My bones is gonna be broken because of you!" I got up and pushed Jiho from my bed and she fell on the floor muttering "Binnie!why would you do that I'm your friend!, Ouch! my feet hurts" "Tsk, Of course your my friend but don't you know the saying DON'T MESS WITH THE NEWLY WOKEN UP!!" "Oh sorry I forgot it". Jiho was close friend and stayed at the house last night and just woken me up she can forget things easily and an endorphin.

She stood up and tried to hit my head with her large hands. Luckily I avoided it. "Yah!Binnie" "Well you know I'm sensitive and I can't get a hit from your gigantic hands it hurts and my head and whole body is Sensitive OK!" I headed down, Jiho followed me down "Oh Honey!, Binnie come and eat with us and Jiho" "Mom, I need to go and skip breakfast sorry" "No Binnie you're not going instead you will come with us to meet your sister today didn't I told you already" Oh right! I forgot it I'm gonna meet my half sis!

"So Binnie eat breakfast and hurry you don't want your sister waiting" I huried eating and after I got to bath

I finished bath and getting ready. I looked to the mirror and said "If I'm sensitive then she has to face it I'm her sister and I want to have one, I already have now and I need to create the best moments with her! and try not to mess it up because of I'm sensitiveness".

"Yah!Like right she needs to face it you're to sensitive but I can Handle you" "Yah! Jiho stop startling me and surprising me!" "Haha, Well don't worry she has to face it and besides your a nice and sweet person infact your family is lucky that they have you so your sister is lucky to have a sister like you"

"Thanks Jiho I'm also lucky that I have a friend like you!" we hugged each other.

After getting ready we both went down stairs to see mom and dad waiting for us. We went in to car and off we go. The trip is gonna be long since my sis lives in a province. Hul I wish I won't mess up good luck to me!!


End file.
